Rekindled Memories
by Forever Eclipse-x
Summary: Memory: a way of holding onto the things you love, the who you are, the things you never want to lose — collab.
1. Introduction

_Hey, beloved fans out there! Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but we've decided that this story is too long for its own good. So here's an entire repost on it. For guys who put this on alert and favorited it, we're terribly sorry. We'll try and catch up as soon as everything is fixed and perfect._

_Apologetically yours,_

_Raizza_

* * *

_Like was Rai said, we're going to have to cut all the chapters into half – and others possibly into three – to maintain a good flow, and to lessen the stress and disappointment we receive when readers READ but don't REVIEW._

_Not regretfully yours,_

_Rie_

* * *

~kono hiroi bokura sora no shita deatte koi wo shite itsumademo~

この広い僕ら空の下 出逢って恋をしていつまでも

~Below this wide sky, we meet and fall in love, forever~


	2. Meet the New Girl

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rie-plus-Rai, collaborative authors of the said fan fiction, namely ****_SugoiShuuya _****and ****_RaiEclipse10_****, do not, in any way, profit from the story and they acknowledge and respect the fact that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

* * *

**Meet the New Girl**

"What did you say, Handa-kun?" Haruna asked, raising her eyes from her laptop. Handa scratched his head, messing up his brown locks of hair.

"My twin's transferring here to Raimon," he repeated for the third time. Haruna's dark electric blue eyes widened in curiosity.

"Really! Wow, that's pretty cool!" she exclaimed, causing everyone in the clubhouse to stare at her.

"What's cool?" Endou asked. Haruna smiled.

"Can I tell them, Handa-kun?" she asked Handa, who shrugged in response.

"Yeah, sure. I told you, didn't I, and you're bound to tell everyone else," he said, smiling. The team looked interested in whatever piece of news their manager was about to deliver.

"Well, Handa-senpai just told me that his _twin_ is moving here to Raimon Junior High!" she said excitedly. The team looked surprised.

"I didn't know you had a twin, Handa-senpai!" Shourin said, tapping his chin. Handa shrugged again.

"I didn't know that either... Not, at least, until around two weeks ago," the brunette said.

"Wow, that's pretty sad," Shourin said, frowning slightly. Handa shook his head.

"Yeah, it was kinda sad that we were separated," he said.

"Separated?" Haruna asked, frowning as well.

"Yeah," Handa sighed. "My folks say we were separated during an accident, but they're a bit hazy on our history too." The whole team seemed bummed out by his statement

"That _is _pretty sad," Shourin repeated.

"B-but what's important is that we're being reunited, isn't it?" he said, smiling. The atmosphere in the room lightened noticeably.

"He's right," Haruna said. "So what don't we welcome Handa-kun's twin, huh, guys?" she said happily. Half of the team nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, then, guys!" Aki said, taking charge. "We're giving Handa's twin a big, warm welcome!"

"Yeah!" Handa agreed, grinning. "Megumi would be _so _excited!"

"Megumi?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, my twin's name. We're fraternal twins, and her legal name is Megumi."

"Who's legal name?" Gouenji asked, entering the clubhouse with Kazemaru.

"Handa's twin," Kabeyama said. Kazemaru raised a brow.

"Twin?" he inquired.

"Yeah! Handa's twin sister is transferring here to Raimon," Haruna answered, beaming.

"So, Handa, when is she coming?" Endou asked.

"In a few hours. She asked me to give her a tour around school before her first day," he said proudly.

"We'd love to meet her, Handa-senpai," Kurimatsu said.

"Us too!" Aki and Haruna said in unison.

"Oh, I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you all, but there's something you need to know." Handa voice suddenly became serious.

"Is something wrong?" Aki asked worriedly.

"When I didn't know I had a twin, around two years ago, she had another accident," Handa said, his voice becoming grave and bitter.

"That's so unlucky of her..."

"She was caught in a car accident, but luckily there wasn't any permanent damage," he said. "At least, not any_ physical _damage."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Endou asked. Handa then sighed.

"She suffered amnesia – wait, no, _still _suffering amnesia."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Haruna said in distress. The team nodded in agreement.

"I know. My folks say she's recovering, since she's able to remember more of any recent events in her life – like until about two years ago – but she's having... _problems _going beyond that."

"What do you mean by problems?" Aki asked, her eyes shining with both curiosity and sympathy.

"The accident where we were separated – the one where our real parents died – involved a fire. A really uncontrollable one. She had a friend once, they said that had been – I don't really understand it myself, but... she had a friend that had something to do with fire. I don't really know what but, that friend of hers, she used to like him a lot, but then when she remembered how our parents died, she started to run –"

He visualized it clearly in his mind. A younger version of his twin, chocolate brown hair and all, with eyes filled with fear.

"She ran and ran – literally _ran _– until the accident happened when she got hit by a truck or car or something."

"Wow, that must've been a really traumatic experience," Haruna said sadly. Handa and everyone else nodded.

"Yeah, so we've been trying really hard to get her to remember all those, but at the same time not to let her break-down like that again," Handa noticed the glum atmosphere again and instantly brightened-up.

"Aw, come on, guys! This isn't the time to go all 'condolence' on me, now is it?" he asked jokingly.

"He's right," Endou said. "We should be glad that his family's coming together now!"

"Right!"

"That is true, Captain."

"So why not give Megumi a warm welcome!" Aki said, following Endou's lead. Half the team made enthusiastic cries while the rest pumped their fists into the air.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Natsumi-san~" Aki and Haruna called in unison. The carnelian-haired manager turned to look at them curiously.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her voice slightly monotone.

"Well, we're meeting Handa-kun's twin sister in a few minutes, and we thought you'd like to meet her!"

"Twin, huh? You mean Nikkou?"

"How did you know?" Haruna asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Lucky guess," Natsumi replied.

"Well, come on! We'll be meeting her at the clubhouse," Aki said, motioning for her to follow. Natsumi groaned.

"Ugh, but it smells in there," she muttered.

* * *

"Oh! Come _on_, you guys!" Haruna called out excitedly, pushing the boys out of the clubhouse door.

"Hey, _don't_ push!" One of them complained.

"_OW!_ Hey, someone stepped on my foot!"

"WATCH IT!"

**PPPRRRRRTTTTTTT!**

There was an ear-piercing sound, and the boys groaned. Aki blew her whistle again, calling for order.

"Get in line!" she said bossily. The boys groaned and formed a not-so-straight line behind the door.

"Good. Now... _OUT!_" she yelled. The boys marched – or more like ran – out of the clubhouse in fear.

"Whoever knew Kino-senpai could be that scary!" Haruna said to herself, giggling.

"Come on, Haruna!" Aki called. Haruna yelled an "Okay!" then ran out the door as well.

The two girls ran in their practice outfits – Aki clad in orange while Haruna in yellow-green – toward the two brunettes walking through the gate of the Raimon Junior High campus.

"So, Shin'ichi, why are we – _ACK_!" the female brunette gasped as she caught sight of Haruna staring at her with sparkly eyes. "U-uhm..."

"HI! I'm Otonashi Haruna, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Haruna said happily, catching the female brunette off-guard.

"Don't mind Haruna, she's just excited," Aki said, smiling apologetically. "Anyways, I'm Aki. Aki Kino." She offered her hand, which the brunette gratefully accepted.

"Hey! What about me?" Haruna said, pouting playfully.

"Nice to meet you too!" the girl said in a soft voice, yet it too was filled with excitement. "Nikkou. Nikkou Megumi. But you're more than welcome to call me Meg. Yoroshiku."

"Nice to meet you, Megumi!" Aki said happily.

"Meg, this is the Raimon Junior High Soccer Club," Handa said, stepping forward. The most of the boys waved shyly at her. They were never used to having more than three girls in the club, and just adding another female made everything a little more awkward. She had curly chocolate brown hair like her twin's that were tied into two pigtails that rested on each of her shoulders. Her similarly colored eyes shone with happiness.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" Megumi said, beaming.

"Well, Nikkou," Endou said, clapping his hands together, "Do you play soccer like Handa?"

Megumi and Handa smirked at each other.

"Why tell –"

"– when we can show?"

* * *

"Shall we, Meg?" Handa asked, a small smile on his face. Megumi nodded, before running down the field. Her twin followed her lead and dribbled the ball forward.

"Three," Megumi said, eyeing her brother, then the goal.

"Two." Handa seemed to glow with what seemed like static to the team that stood by the benches.

"ONE!" Handa kicked the glowing ball to his sister and she dribbled the ball forward with incredible speed, building up more friction.

"TWIN~"

"~INAZUMA!" Endou's eyes widened at the familiar word. Meanwhile, the ball seemed to radiate its own light, kind of like a star, although it seemed to send out sparks. Megumi kicked the ball at top speed, and the team gasped.

The ball seemed to be glowing... with lightning! A trail of sparks, static and lightning trailed it, and once it collided with the net, it flashed. The team was totally speechless.

"Sugoi~" Endou said in wonder. He walked over to the still-sparking ball, as if in a trance, and his hand was barely five inches from it when he immediately withdrew it.

"Wow," Kazemaru said, nodding approvingly as the others went over to the twins to congratulate and praise them, although Gouenji stayed.

"That was a very interesting shoot, wasn't it, Gouenji?" he asked the white-haired forward.

"Yeah. That shoot... not only did it literally blind us, even from this distance, but it was also to benumb any defender or goalkeeper comes into its range."

"Yeah. That's what it was. A really straight-forward goal that is very hard to block. Also, even if it's stopped once, it can blunt the senses of anything or anyone it comes into contact with."

"Megumi-senpai! That was really cool!" Haruna exclaimed a few feet away. Megumi smiled genuinely at her.

"Thanks. Handa and I just made that move a few days ago, and we're really trying to make it work!" she said.

"How come?"

"Well, call it a brother-sister moment, I guess," she said, shrugging.

* * *

"Hm, I've noticed something, Kino-senpai," Haruna said a few hours later. Handa had taken Megumi on a tour around campus a few minutes ago, and now everyone in the team was lively practicing for their next match.

"Hm?"

"Everyone seems pretty excited right now, don't they?" Haruna said. Aki nodded.

"That awesome shot from Megumi-chan and Handa-kun brought back some enthusiasm from everyone, especially Endou-kun." Haruna giggled.

"Yeah. Didn't Captain keep begging for another shot, since he wanted to use one of his moves on it?" she asked.

"Yep. That's Endou-kun for 'ya. Once he sees some awesome shot, all he thinks about is trying to catch it," she said fondly.

"Hey, minna!" Handa-kun called out to the team. He ran towards Aki and Haruna with Megumi walking casually behind him.

"Something wrong?" Aki asked the brunettes. Handa laughed.

"Wrong? Nothing could be better!" he said.

"What's gotten you so pumped?" Haruna asked.

"Megumi decided to join the team!" he announced.

"Really?" Aki asked, her eyes widening.

"But, she doesn't want to go on the field, so she's wondering if –"

"Um, bro, I can speak for myself, you know," Megumi said teasingly. Handa smiled and gestured using his hand.

"Better?"

"Loads better. So anyways, like my bro here was saying, I don't _really _want to go on-field, but I really _do_want to be part of this club, so I was wondering if I could be a manager... like you guys," Megumi said, saying the last part shyly.

The two girls nodded to each other, smiling.

"Why not?" Aki said to the brunettes, shrugging

"I could think of a couple of reasons," Handa said jokingly. Megumi elbowed him in the ribs before laughing.

"So... am I in?" Megumi asked. Haruna giggled.

"Like yeah are we ever going to refuse a new member!" she said, standing up to greet their new member.

"Welcome to the team!" Aki said, standing as well. Just then, Natsumi arrived, looking as calm as ever. She gave the field a sweeping look the turned to the two – now three – other managers.

"Any news?" she asked curiously.

"Other than the fact that you missed a _killer _shot by Handa and Megumi –"

"– And the fact that Megumi joined the club as a manager –"

"– You didn't miss a thing!" Haruna and Aki said in unison, laughing. Natsumi glared at them, but this went unnoticed.

* * *

_Rai's AN: Well, here's the beginning of an epic rewrite. Not much has changed, maybe a few dialogs here and there, plus the added _**_Shin'ichi to Handa _**_and _**_Endou with a u _**_thing, but it's still much like before. Almost, hopefully_all_typographical errors have been erased._

_Rie's AN: She said it all already. Well, review please. And to all our old reviewers, we love you so for accepting this fan fiction just as it was._

* * *

_Next Episode: _**_Kidou's Decision; Part One_**


	3. Kidou's Decision : 01

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rie-plus-Rai, collaborative authors of the said fan fiction, namely ****_SugoiShuuya _****and ****_RaiEclipse10_****, do not, in any way, profit from the story and they acknowledge and respect the fact that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

* * *

**Kido's Decision**

The team welcomed Megumi and she fitted in pretty nicely, so now the focus was once again on the Football Frontier Nationals.

The Raimon Jr. High team was huddled up in the clubhouse and was discussing their next game.

Endou slapped a gloved hand on the whiteboard, where the name of a school was written in bright red ink.

"Minna! Our opponent for the second match in the Nationals... is SENBAYAMA JUNIOR HIGH!" the brunette said enthusiastically. He then turned to Haruna for additional information.

Haruna pulled down her glasses over her electric-blue eyes and began reading from her cinnamon-colored mini-notebook.

_"Senbayama Junior High is located among many mountains, and their players have trained in the great outdoors," _she read as the team listened intently.

"They must be living in a great environment," Kabeyama commented. He imagined himself and Shourin running in a small field happily without any care in the world.

"I bet all of them take it easy..." Shourin said, gazing into space. Haruna continued reading.

_"They have an iron wall defense called known as the _Infinite Wall_. No one has managed to score a point against them to date."_ Aki's feldgrau-colored eyes widened in surprise.

"Not even before the Nationals?" she asked, disbelieving. Haruna looked at her.

"Yes, absolutely no one," she confirmed, not believing much of it herself. The rest of the team looked shocked as well. _"They may have weaknesses in their shooting ability... but this impenetrable defense has allowed them to come this far."_

The whole clubhouse was silent...

"I get it!" Endou exclaimed suddenly, clenching his fist. The team looked at him curiously. "All we have to do is break down that _Infinite Wall_ defense!"

Megumi, who was sitting beside her twin, sweat-dropped. "Break... it... down?" she asked, smiling crookedly.

"Break it down, he says," Kabeyama said, gesturing. Shourin, who was sitting on the bookshelf beside him, smiled sympathetically as well.

"That's easier said than done..."

"I'm sure I heard right, but what's the point of it being an iron wall – an _Infinite Wall_ – if it can be broken down?" Megumi said, giggling. The rest nodded in agreement. Endou looked as if he had been hit with a soccer ball. Kazemaru looked at him sympathetically. Gouenji was chuckling loudly.

"Iron wall means a wall made out of iron, right?" Endou asked, looking at Kazemaru and Gouenji with blazing eyes.

"Y-yeah, well, that's what it _means_," Gouenji said, stopping his laughter.

"Then we just have to attack it like diamonds!" Endou said, putting his hands on his waist, staring at the team with passionate eyes. The team "HUH!"-ed in chorus.

"Attack like... diamonds?" Everyone visualized a meteor shower of glowing, zooming diamonds crashing repeatedly into a wall of iron until it collapsed.

Endou nodded. "We keep attacking until the wall falls down!" he said. "_That's_ our diamond attack! And in order to do that..."

Everyone nodded to each other, knowing what'll be coming next.

"WE TRAIN!" Endou said, pumping his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" The team exclaimed excitedly, but then the sound died down.

"Wow, this is a really great team," Megumi said, giggling. Handa shrugged in response.

"That's what makes 'em so great to be with!"

* * *

"Hee! Hah! YAH!" Shourin said while doing kung-fu poses before hitting an oncoming ball with his head. The ball glowed a bright shade of red as it flew to the goal.

"We'll call that one, _Kung-Fu Head_!" Megane exclaimed proudly, his glasses reflecting the light as he pointed forward. Shourin looked up at him.

"You're getting quicker at naming things, aren't you?" Shourin asked. Megane chuckled, still maintaining his proud stance.

"It's the results of my training," he said.

"Training?"

"Wow, the team really is good!" Megumi said, clapping her hands together as she watched the boys practice.

"Ichi – Ni – San. Ichi – Ni – San," her twin repeated as he and Kageno jogged around the field. Meanwhile, Kazemaru and Shishido were heading towards the net, dribbling a ball.

"Shishido, pass!" Kazemaru said, his dodger-blue hair flying. The afro-haired midfielder kicked the ball after an "Ichi – Ni – San," but the ball hit Kazemaru's heel instead.

"Huh!"

"Shishido, what do you think you're doing?" Kazemaru asked a bit angrily.

"S-sorry! I meant to pass the ball like I always do, but..."

"Try to be more accurate next time," Kazemaru advised, running back to the field. Shishido followed behind him.

"What just happened there?" Megumi muttered.

"Megumi, look! Gouenji-kun and Someoka-kun are about to do a combination move!" Haruna said excitedly, pointing to the other end of the field.

"Combination?" Handa walked to the four managers and took a sip of water from one of the orange containers before explaining.

"It's this awesome combination move. They combined _Dragon Crash_ from Someoka and –" Handa immediately stopped his explanation, remembering something that could affect his twin.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Hey, why don't you... um, look over there!" Handa said hastily pointing back to the other side.

"Why?" Megumi demanded, tossing her chocolate brown hair. "I wanna see that cool move, you know!"

"It's not best to – uh-oh..." Handa stood transfixed at the right side of the field. Someoka was already pulling his foot backward, and the ball had started to glow blue.

"DRAGON –" Megumi's eyes widened as she watched Gouenji rise steadily off the ground, turning counter-clockwise.

"_Honoo... desu ka..._" she muttered, as if in a state of trance. Handa sat beside her worriedly, since she was shaking so badly. Aki, Natsumi and Haruna also noticed the sudden fit, and looked at her, scared.

"Megumi? Megumi-chan? Are you okay?" they asked her worriedly, but she continued to stare blankly as Gouenji kicked the ball with _Fire Tornado_, sending it flying with a burning shade of red and orange.

"_Megumi!_" Endou looked from the poorly shot ball towards the twins and managers, where Handa was shaking Megumi worriedly. Her eyes had lost any color it had and her skin was starting to pale.

"Gouenji! Someoka! Something's wrong!" Endou said, causing the two boys to stop their discussion as to why the move didn't work.

"Megumi-chan!" Aki said in distress. The team looked worriedly at whatever was happening at the benches.

"Handa, what's happening?" Endou asked as he, Gouenji and Someoka ran towards them. Even Coach Hibiki – who just arrived – looked at the new manager worriedly.

"She saw _Fire Tornado_. She's... _KUSO!_ I shouldn't have let her join! I knew this would've happened!" Handa said, looking extremely upset. At that moment, color returned to her eyes and she slumped forward into her twin's arms.

"M-mama... P-papa... C-come b-back..." she muttered, taking in shallow breaths. Handa hugged his twin, whispering words of comfort. Meanwhile, each of the team members glanced at each other every so often, confused.

"What did she say?" Handa murmured to Endou, who frowned.

"First she said 'mama', then 'papa', so maybe she was remembering that accident when your parents died. And then, what was the last one? 'Come back', I think." Endou nearly went cross-eyed, trying to remember what she had just said.

"Hm..."

"But how come she had that – that weird... black-out just now?"

"I just said that: she saw _Fire Tornado_. _Honoo... _she said that just before she blacked out."

"Why does it matter?" Gouenji asked.

Handa glared at him. "_Urusai! _Gouenji, _everything_ matters!"

"Honoo," Kazemaru murmured. "Meaning flames or fire... It's odd that she would say that..."

"Mou... We're headed nowhere," Handa said, shaking his head. "Unless someone told her about that move, I mean." They all shook their heads.

"I doubt it. She hasn't spoken to anyone else in the team..."

"But you seem to be overanalyzing this," Megane commented. "Don't be too worried, Handa."

"Every single detail matters. If I'm ever going to help her, I should know what she should and shouldn't stay away from," Handa replied angrily.

"Should and shouldn't?"

"Must've been a coincidence," Gouenji said, but at the back of his mind, he knew the brunette had a point.

"Shin'ichi?" Megumi murmured, rubbing her eyes as she released herself from her twin's grasp. "Shin'ichi, what happened?"

"You, uh, well, saw _Fire Tornado_..."

"_Fire Tornado_? The name seems familiar, but –" She stopped in mid-sentence. A short scene played in her mind. Something surrounded by flames, her running, and a car... a bright flash of light that can only come from a car's headlights.

"Something wrong, sis?" Handa looked at her sister, who shook her head, ruffling her chocolate-brown hair.

"No, no. Nothing... I just – No, nothing at all," she said faintly. The team was silent after that...

"Well," Endou said, his voice unusually cheery, "you gave us quite a scare there, Megumi. I think practice should stop now..."

"Okay," some of the members replied in low voices. Natsumi stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going, Natsumi-san?" Haruna asked. The carnelian-haired girl picked up her bag before answering.

"Since we're done, it's best if I visit my father at the hospital." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED THERE?" Handa burst out. Megumi recoiled in fear.

"I don't know, okay? I've never – I've never experienced anything like that! I – I – I remembered something. Someone. I don't know!" Megumi said angrily. Handa sighed.

"I knew it! I told you that you'd be taking risks joining the team!" he said.

"But now I want to be in the club even more!" she replied.

"Are you crazy? You just experience something that could have traumatized you even more!"

"No... NO! I feel – well, not okay, but... there's something there. _Fire Tornado_, I mean."

"I don't understand."

"I remembered something. About that accident – that old friend of mine. He – it has something to do with _Fire Tornado _or something of that sort, I just know it! If not, something along that line..." she trailed off.

"Hmph."

"Please, Shin'ichi," Megumi pleaded to her twin. "Please let me stay on!" Handa sighed in defeat.

"It's not me who decides whether you stay or not. But could you at least _try_ to be careful..."

* * *

"So what happened, Megumi-chan?" Haruna asked later that day. Megumi shook her head.

"I don't know myself. I just had a flashback of... something," she replied quietly.

"Oh." Haruna then glimpsed something through the gate of the field and excused herself from the group.

"Haruna, where –?" Aki must've seen whatever Haruna had seen since she nodded understandingly.

"Where is Otonashi-san going?" Megumi asked curiously. Aki shook her head.

"Um, she has something to take of. It won't take long."

* * *

"Onii-chan! Why are you hiding back there for?" Haruna demanded from her brother. "You know that you don't have to do that anymore." Kidou walked two steps away from the post and spoke in a quiet voice.

"The Raimon Team is far too... dazzling for me right now."

"Oh..." Haruna looked sympathetically at her brother, frowning. Little did they know that a certain forward watched them, hidden from view.

* * *

"Onii-chan, it's a shame, isn't it?" Haruna said sadly as she sat on the grass. Kidou looked at the sunset ruefully.

"A shame? That doesn't even begin to describe it," he said, scowling as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"My teammates were crushed before my own eyes, and I couldn't do anything to help them. I've never felt this mad in my life... I... I –" His eyes widened behind his goggles and instinct made him realize the flaming ball that made its way towards them. Reflexes gave him the chance to kick it back.

"ACK!" Haruna gasped, shielding herself.

"The only one who can kick a ball like that is..." His blood red eyes followed the ball upward until it returned to its shooter. Gouenji Shuuya was standing on the bridge. "Gouenji!" The forward ran briskly towards them with an near-cold stare.

"Gouenji-senpai!" Haruna said, running to the forward, fear in her eyes. "Onii-chan didn't come to spy on us! I swear!"

"'Onii-chan', huh?" Gouenji looked at Kidou intently, remembering Yuuka. "Come with me."

"Okay," Kidou said, nodding. He walked past his sister, but not before patting her shoulder.

"Onii-chan... Gouenji-senpai..." Haruna muttered.

* * *

Down at the field, Gouenji and Kidou were having an intense kicking match mixed with a shouting match.

"KIDOU! Are you really that upset?" Gouenji asked as he ran to the ball. He jumped up and kicked it back.

"I am! I want to take down Zeus Junior High!" he yelled back as he chased after the ball.

"THEN GO AHEAD!" Gouenji replied as Kidou deflected the ball with his right foot and kicked it back after a spin.

"I CAN'T!" Kidou replied angrily. "Teikoku has been eliminated from the Frontier," he said in defeat.

"So you admit your own defeat, is that it? Don't tell me you're giving up! _KIDOU_!" Gouenji shot the ball with a _Fire Tornado_ (although for some reason he didn't bother to say the name – not that it affected the shoot or anything). This time though, Kidou didn't bother to kick it back. The ball flew inches within Kidou's right shoulder.

"There is one way," Gouenji said calmly as the ball behind Kidou popped unexpectedly. "You've only seen Endou from the front... How about letting him look after your back?"

Kidou's head snapped up in understanding.

* * *

"Shin'ichi, I'll be going ahead now, if you don't mind," Megumi said, stretching as she stood up. She and Handa had been spending some time in the library, since Megumi didn't want to be excused from any homework that she wasn't really given.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, bro. I'm not _that _forgetful. I can go to the hospital from here and home on my own," Megumi said, shaking her head. Handa nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, but –"

"I know, I know, be careful. And I will," Megumi said, smiling. She ruffled her twin's hair affectionately before picking up her bag and walking out the library doors. She walked quietly down the hall and out the gates, inhaling the crisp autumn air.

"Hm... Wow, this sure feels great," she muttered to herself. She readjusted her bag and walked on. As she passed the gate, she noticed someone turn around the block. She shrugged and followed whoever it was. (No, she isn't a stalker. She just happened to go the same way.)

She peeked slowly before continuing. She caught sight of a boy in the Raimon Junior High tracksuit with white hair. She walked slowly behind him until she accidentally kicked a can nearby.

The boy looked around and caught her eye. _He seems familiar..._she thought.

"Um... hello...?"

_DANG! HE SAW ME!_

* * *

_Rai's AN: For those who actually read this before, this is one suckish cliffie. Anyways, lots of love you all! Kiss-kiss!_

_Rie's AN: Anyways, not entirely shorter, but better than **4000 words of hard work than barely no one appreciates**, right?_


	4. Kidou's Decision : 02

~Previously on **_Rekindled __Memories_**

* * *

_The boy looked around and caught her eye. _He seems familiar_...__she thought._

"_Um... hello...?"_

_DANG! HE SAW ME_

* * *

**R+R~SS****~InazumaEleven~KidousDecision~**RekindledMemories~InazumaEleven~KidousDecision~RE10~R+R

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

"_Hi!_ You're... in the team aren't you? The soccer club, I mean."

"Yeah. Gouenji Shuuya," he introduced.

"You probably know who I am though, Gouenji-san."

"We're at the same level aren't we? And age?"

"Yup."

"You're too polite."

"Gee, thanks," Megumi replied, rolling her eyes. "Fine then. Gouenji-_kun_. Though I'm not exactly familiarized with it yet. Gouenji-san... Gouenji-san... Gouenji Shuuya-kun... Shuuji-kun..."

"Wait, what was that last one you said?" Gouenji asked quickly.

"Shuuji-kun?"

"Yeah, that one."

"A friend of mine," Megumi replied in a sudden offhand voice. "Why?"

"It sounded... weird. I mean, out-of-place..."

"Weird, huh? Oh, okay. Well, I'd better be going now," Megumi said, waving as she walked ahead of the forward.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Megumi looked at Gouenji inquiringly.

"This friend you were talking about... If it's okay with you and all, could you tell me all about him?" Gouenji asked curiously.

"Um, sure. Shuuji-kun and I had been friends, really close ones the way I remember it. I'm sure Shin'ichi's told you that I've been in an accident and all, so that explains why I don't really know much."

Gouenji nodded.

"One thing I know we had in common was a passion for soccer, I guess. His parents said that he was really talented and all, so I kinda envied him at some point."

"Really?" Gouenji asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I'm not saying he was better than me, since I can't really qualify that for sure in my state, but him being my... well, kind of my 'rival' at that point made me strive to be better... I guess."

"So... how come you got caught in the, um, accident?" Gouenji asked carefully.

"Well, I'm not sure if Shin'ichi told you why, so I'm a bit hazy on the details. What I remember was... was some sort of... I can't really explain it... he was showing me a move he had made back then. But since we were kids and all, we couldn't control what we were capable of. That move of his, it involved f-fire and I'm not exactly a fan of it."

"Of fire?" Megumi flinched slightly.

"Yeah. My parents died in a fire so... yeah. And then, I... don't know what happened next. Whenever I _do_ try to remember, I always end up with some sudden onrush fire and a bright flash of light."

"That's a really traumatic experience, you know. But you can talk about it like it's yesterday's weather," Gouenji said admiringly.

"I don't know why either. I mean, it's pretty scary once you think about it but... once you live it, you can be scared for a while but you eventually learn that it's just life... or at least, _my life_."

"I see. So, don't you remember anything else about your friend?"

"Not... really. I'm sorry."

"Nothing else?" Gouenji pressed. Megumi frowned from the sudden demand of information.

"Not to be rude or anything but... why?"

"I'm just curious... that's all," Gouenji said.

"Curious? Wow, you must be really into my past that you demanded this much from me."

"You could say that... Well, I'd best be going, then. Oh... and where are you headed, by the way?"

"Well, judging by the way the sky is turning orange and all," Megumi said, "I'd say I have to rush to the hospital, and then back home."

"Hospital?"

"Well, I can't recover from an accident on my own, you know," Megumi said, waving her hand as a dismissive gesture.

"Good point."

"What about you? Why are you going in this direction?"

"Hospital."

"Don't tell me you're hurt or anything," Megumi said hastily.

"Well, I have to visit... someone there and all," Gouenji replied vaguely. Megumi's face broke into a sudden smile.

"So why not come with me there?" she suggested.

"I guess..."

"Yey," Megumi said, smiling. She then continued walking, but Gouenji stayed rooted on the spot. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh no, never mind..." Gouenji said faintly, snapping out of his short trance. Megumi still looked at him worriedly, but she shrugged it off nonetheless.

* * *

Megumi's check-up hadn't taken more than ten minutes, which she was grateful for, since she didn't want to hold up Gouenji (who had oddly complied to waiting) from whatever he had to do.

"Wow, thank goodness that didn't take long!" Megumi said, chuckling. Gouenji smiled as well. "Gouenji-san – I mean – Gouenji-_kun_?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering who are we – I mean, who are _you_ – going to visit here," Megumi asked, looking around the hallway. Gouenji stiffened beside her, and she immediately noticed. "I - I mean, if you don't want to tell me, I'd just leave you here, I mean..."

"No, it's okay. I was just a bit... reluctant, I guess," Gouenji replied, shrugging. He glanced at the brunette, who was looking at him worriedly. "It's fine, really."

"If you say so," Megumi said, unsure. Her eyes darted around unnecessarily as the pair walked in a comfortable silence.

"We're here," Gouenji murmured so low that Megumi nearly ended up looking around to see where the sound had come from.

"_Gouenji... Yuuka..._" murmured Megumi softly, reading the sign. She heard Gouenji sigh, then open the door slowly.

Inside, a machine was beeping faintly, and on the bed was a little girl – maybe around seven to eight years of age. She had dark-brown hair in pigtails and she was taking fast, uneven breaths. A bunch of wires trailed from her bedside to the machine making the beeping noise.

"Oh..." Megumi sighed sadly, approaching Yuuka with sympathetic eyes.

"She's my little sister... Yuuka," came Gouenji's voice. Megumi nodded slightly before approaching the little girl. She ran a hand affectionately through Yuuka's hair, frowning.

"Yuuka... Does anybody else in the team know?" she asked curiously. Gouenji shrugged.

"Endou sure does, but I'm not sure about anybody else..."

"Ah..." She sensed that this was a sensitive topic, so she decided to keep the question she asked to herself. She bit her lip unconsciously as a result.

"She's been in this state since last year's Soccer Frontier," Gouenji explained. "She got into an accident just before the game between my old school – Kidokawa Seishuu – and Teikoku Academy and so I left the team. I decided to quit soccer because I thought it was unfair if –"

"– If you just had fun while she suffered here... I get the feeling, and I don't blame you for it," Megumi said quietly, still running her hand through Yuuka's hair, ruffling her bangs ever so slightly. "If this had happened to anyone I cared about... I'd..." she trailed off. Gouenji nodded understandingly.

"I know."

"I wish I still had a younger sibling," Megumi breathed unconsciously.

_Still...? _Gouenji asked himself. He caught sight of the bedside clock. 5:30, it blinked. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's nearly dark out," he said, looking out the window. A faint orange glow emanated through the glass. "It's best if you get home. I'm sure Shin'ichi and your family would get worried if you didn't come home immediately."

Megumi bobbed her head, and giving Yuuka one more sweeping, loving stare, she murmured low enough so that Gouenji didn't hear her.

"You're lucky, you know... Having a brother that cares so much, even though I just met him today. You're gonna be okay, you know that? Be strong like your brother, okay, Yuuka?"

* * *

**R+R~SS****~InazumaEleven~KidousDecision~**RekindledMemories~InazumaEleven~KidousDecision~RE10~R+R

* * *

"Are you ready to begin now?" the referee asked for what seemed to be the third time in the past two minutes. Aki looked apologetically from the man to the team.

"Sir, I'm _really_ sorry... We'd like to request just a _few_ more minutes, sir," Aki said anxiously, her eyes darting from the man in-front of her to Hibiki who was sitting calmly on the bench.

"Kantoku, everyone has had enough waiting," Kazemaru reasoned, not even trying to hide the bit of panic in his voice.

"No, not yet," Hibiki said shortly. "We have one more person coming." Someoka glared at him, though he didn't notice.

"You keep saying there's one more person coming, one more person," Someoka said, anger and pleading in his tone. "But all of us are already here!"

The coach and everyone else was silent. Someoka looked around to prove his statement.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Where's Kabeyama?" he asked in surprise. Shourin turned around and said, "He went to the toilet," hastily.

"YUCK!"

"He'll be back soon," Kazemaru said more forcefully. "In any case, the whole team is here!" Handa and Megumi nodded beside him, looking as nervous as the rest of the team are. Finally the referee spoke in a deep voice.

"Listen, according to the tournament rules, if you don't enter the field in three minutes, we'll consider it as your forfeit." He looked at his watch. Nearly everyone cried indignantly.

"KANTOKU! Why are you doing this?" Kazemaru demanded.

"Who exactly are we waiting for?" Someoka added hotly.

"If we end up forfeiting the match in the Nationals..." Kurimatsu imagined the shame and shuddered.

"No way!" Shourin cried. Aki looked upset and turned to Endou.

"Endo-kun." Endo looked at her with a surprised expression because of her sudden seriousness and panic in the game. "You're the _Captain_, aren't you! Do something!"

"I don't know what's going on, but..." Endou gave his coach a wistful stare. "If coach says we wait, then we wait." Aki humphed.

"HONESTLY!" she cried defiantly.

"One minute left," the referee warned. Half of the team gasped.

"Kantoku! Don't make us _forfeit_ the match!" Shishido said.

"Who is this person you keep saying is coming?" Handa asked. Megumi gave the team a worried, sweeping look.

"There's no one coming here!" Shourin said, shaking his small head. Megumi caught sight of Gouenji, who was looking extremely calm in this situation. He caught her stare and nodded.

"The whole team is here!"

"Why won't you let us start the match?" Megumi immediately heard faint footsteps despite the many cries from the team. Aki looked even more panicked than before.

"Thirty seconds..." came the referee's voice.

"Hibiki Kantoku, who are we waiting for?" Megumi then hushed everyone loudly.

"Everyone, _quiet_," she hissed. "Someone's coming."

"He's here," Hibiki muttered. Everyone looked at the place where the footsteps were coming from. Some of them faintly heard some sort of cloth fluttering in the breeze.

"HEY, THAT'S –"

"Onii-chan!"

"_WHAT?_"

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

* * *

**R+R~SS****~InazumaEleven~KidousDecision~**RekindledMemories~InazumaEleven~KidousDecision~RE10~R+R

* * *

**Rai's** **Notes**_: Okay, that was the worst cliffhanger in history! _xD _Ah, oh well, hope it was considerably shorter than before... which it is!_

**Rie's Notes**_: Like what Rai said – (I should do the note thingy first next time) – there was little change here, I suppose. Just tell me in a review whether I missed anything, or there is the SMALLEST typographical error, like **Endou without a U** or **Shin'ichi rather than Handa** or something, all right?_

_–Love, Rie and Rai–_

* * *

~tsukame! egaita yume wo!~

つかめ! 描いた夢を!

~Seize the dreams you had!~


	5. Break It Down! The Infinite Wall! : 01

_Many Thanks to ~ iwillkillforxavierfoster and X DancingInTheRain X for being such great tomodachi._

* * *

**Written By: **Rie  
**Beta By: **Rai  
**Revised By: **(_on request_) Rai

Quote: "_Teamwork is essential - it allows you to blame someone else._"

* * *

Previously on **Rekindled Memories**

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_"Everyone, _quiet_," she hissed. "Someone's coming."_

_"He's here," Coach Hibiki muttered. Everyone looked at the place where the footsteps were coming from. Some of them faintly heard some sort of cloth fluttering in the breeze._

_"HEY, THAT'S –"_

_"Onii-chan!"_

_"_WHAT!_"_

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

* * *

**R+R~SS****~Inazuma Eleven~Break It Down!~**Rekindled Memories~Inazuma Eleven~The Infinite Wall!~RE10~R+R

* * *

"No... way!" Someoka exclaimed, his eyes widening. Endou and the rest of the team looked at the former Teikoku Academy Captain, utterly nonplussed.

"Kidou!" Endou said in surprise. Megumi tapped Gouenji – who was leaning on the white post with a small smirk on his face – and asked, "You told him to join, didn't you?" He merely shrugged.

"Coach, what's the meaning of this?" Aki asked looking from their superior to Kidou, who stood in front of them proudly. Meanwhile, the whole stadium was buzzing with speculation.

"Is that even possible?"

"Isn't that Kidou from Teikoku?"

"What do the rules say?"

**"Kidou! There's no mistake about it. Yuuto Kidou from Teikoku Academy!"** the announcer said, his voice booming. The Senbayama Team, clad in their straw-colored uniforms with a sack-like texture, looked accusingly at the Raimon Team. The noise in the stadium grew even louder.

**"Please wait for a moment..."** the announcer said, sweating profusely as he flipped through the _Football Frontier Tournament Protocols_. The audience got noticeably quiet.

**"Oh, here it is! In the protocols, under Clause 64-dash-2, quote,****_'If players are transferred_****before****_the start of the match, then they may be acknowledged as players of the team!'_****"**

"Then that means..."

"He quit Teikoku and went to Raimon?" The stadium once again was flooded with comments about the sudden move.

"They must have thought they'd lose against us, so they brought _him _in," a player from Senbayama with wild watermelon-colored hair said in an accusative tone. The boy beside him with hair colored in a wild-blue yonder tint nodded ruefully.

"That's nothing to worry about!" he said, holding his head high. "Even if lots more people join their team, they won't be able to get through our defense!"

* * *

_Back at the Raimon bench..._

"I won't pull back after what they've done. I'll definitely have my revenge against Zeus," Kidou said in a determined voice. Endou nodded.

"I knew you weren't that type of person who'd give up after something like that!" Endou said, clenching his fist proudly.

"Who would've thought this would happen," Someoka said quietly. Shishido and Shourin were smiling widely.

"With Kidou-san, we might not even _need _to use hissatsu techniques to break-down Senbayama's defense!" Shishido said hopefully. "Yeah! I'm pumped!"

"Shishido, you're on bench," Coach Hibiki said.

"_Huh_?"

"Kidou's joining in your place," he said before sitting back down on the bench.

"O-oh... M-me?" he asked sadly, before bowing his head. Endou caught sight of his disappointment.

"Shishido..." The other first-years looked at the afro-haired midfielder sadly.

"Shishido! Stay warmed up!" Endou said, trying to bring back his enthusiasm. "We'll never know when we'll need you," he added reassuringly.

"Y-yeah!" Shishido said, nodding. Handa looked at his fellow teammate sadly. Megumi glimpsed her twin's frown and patted his shoulder.

"No worries, bro. Do your best, 'kay? I don't want to see you slip-up on the first game I'll ever get to see, you know!" she said, winking. Handa nodded.

"My best, sis," he said, smiling.

* * *

**R+R~SS****~Inazuma Eleven~Break It Down!~**Rekindled Memories~Inazuma Eleven~The Infinite Wall!~RE10~R+R

* * *

The audience cheered loudly, signaling the beginning of the game.

**"Welcome everyone, to the Football Frontier Nationals Tournament! The second match is between Senbayama Junior High, who boasts of an ****_unbreakable _****defense, and Raimon Junior High, who turned the tables against Sengoku Igajima!"**

A picture of the starting players and their locations flashed on the large LED screen.

**RAIMON JUNIOR HIGH**

_Forwards: Shuuya Gouenji – 10; Ryuugo Someoka – 11_

_Midfielders: Yuuto Kidou – 14; Shin'ichi Handa – 6; Kusuke Matsuno – 9; Ayumo Shourinji – 7_

_Defenders: Teppei Kurimatsu – 5; Asuka Domon – 13; Heigorou Kabeyama – 3; Ichirouta Kazemaru – 2_

_Goalkeeper: Mamoru Endou – 1_

**SENBAYAMA JUNIOR HIGH**

_Forwards: Tanuchimaru – 11_

_Midfielder: Daichi – 10; Harano – 9; Ogoi – 8; Yamane – 6; Ikui – 7_

_Defenders: Yoneyama – 3; Makita – 4; Shiotani – 5; Sumino –2_

_Goalkeeper: Ayano – 1_

Everyone held their breath...

**PRRRRTTTT!**

Someoka passed the ball quickly to Gouenji then the white-haired forward passed it immediately to Handa.

"Attack! Attack!" Endou cheered from the goalposts. Someoka nodded and rushed past Ikui, who struggled to keep up.

**"They've ventured into enemy territory right off the whistle!"**

Handa counted mentally, trying to get a rhythm straight before passing. "Everyone had problems with their synchronization..." he muttered. "I have to do this right."

_Ichi..._

_Ni..._

_San!_

The brunette immediately kicked the ball to Someoka.

"Wrong timing," Megumi said, startling Aki and Haruna.

"Wait, what?" they asked.

"They're out of sync! That pass won't cut through!" she said worriedly. Aki looked at Coach Hibiki.

"_Are _they out of sync?" Aki asked. Coach Hibiki nodded grimly. Haruna gasped.

"Maybe they're unwinding," Natsumi said disapprovingly. "They should've trained at the Inabikari Training Center."

"The Inabikari Training Center..." Coach Hibiki started, "has been improving their physical statistics and endurance."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Natsumi asked. Coach Hibiki shook his head.

"I don't understand..." Haruna said. Aki nodded.

"Please explain more..." Natsumi, Jin, Megane and Shishido listened intently.

"No matter how much their physical abilities may have improved, they have nearly _no mental grasp _of it," he said.

"I get it... And if they just develop individually and if they have no sense of how much the other has improved as well, none of them can get in perfect timing," Megumi continued. She looked back on the field with an anxious expression.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

* * *

Special Thanks To: _iwillkillforxavierfoster, who has served as a loyal fan and PM buddy ~ Rai_

* * *

**Rai: **_...Am I supposed to talk now? I find nothing to go on about._

**Rie: **_I was supposed to be first! Oh well, all I wanna say is "I hope you had fun reading, nakama!" Please review. Or how about press that little button on the bottom... yeah, the one beside the yellow balloon-thing! GOOD READER!_

* * *

今日も 明日も ずーっと 未来まで このまま いつまでも  
_Kyou mo ashita mo zu~tto mirai made kono mama itsumademo_  
**Today, and tomorrow, and all~ the way into the future, ****I'll make sure things stay this way no matter what.**

みんなと いつまでも  
_Minna to itsumademo_  
**With everyone, always this way.**

いつまでも  
_Itsumademo_  
**Forever.**

* * *

******_R E V I E W_  
****| |  
****| |  
****| |  
\/**


	6. Break It Down! The Infinite Wall! : 02

_Lotsa love to every single AWESOME author of anything and everything James Potter x Lily Evans~ Such inspiring works! -Rai_

* * *

**Written By: **Rai  
**Beta By: **Rie  
**Revised By: **(_on request_) Rie

Quote: "_WINNING is UNATTAINABLE without UNITY!_"

* * *

.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

_"No matter how much their physical abilities may have improved, they have nearly__no mental grasp __of it," he said._

_"I get it... And if they just develop individually and if they have no sense of how much the other has improved as well, none of them can get in perfect timing," Megumi continued. She looked back on the field with an anxious expression._

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

"Someoka!" Handa yelled, passing the ball. The ball was barely a foot from the forward when it slowed down.

"Too weak!" Kidou watched them thoughtfully.

"I'll take that!" Sumino yelled, his dark-brown hair flying as he stole the ball easily from Raimon's possession.

**"Oh, the timing was a bit off there,"** the announcer said.

"That was weak, Handa!" Someoka yelled angrily, chasing after Sumino. "Put more power into it!"

"Never mind! Just keep bringing them in!" Endou yelled reassuringly.

"Look's like yesterday's practice is pulling them around," Megane said grimly. Kidou observed them quietly. Kazemaru's pass was too wide that it passed Kurimatsu and went outside.

"KYA!"

Domon's pass to Max was too strong that it flew over his capped head.

"That was too strong, Domon!"

Shourin's pass to Gouenji was easily stolen by Yoneyama.

**"What's wrong, Raimon? Your passes aren't cutting through at all! Senbayama's taking the chance to counterattack!"**

Ikui dribbled the ball forward with Kazemaru coming from the opposite direction. Ikui jumped up much to Kazemaru's surprise.

"*_MOGURA_ FEINT!" he yelled as he fell down with the ball under his feet. The ball was drilled into the ground, making small mounds of earth as it traveled underground. It resurfaced behind Kazemaru and Ikui took the chance to kick the flying ball into the goal. Fortunately, Endou managed to catch the ball.

**"That was upfront!"**

"Tch, I'll get it in next time," Ikui said. Their coach, a short man with a mustache and big, round glasses, nodded in approval at the benches.

"Good, good. It's best to be energetic," he said in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Coach Hibiki!" Aki said worriedly, standing up. Coach Hibiki kept a straight and intent face. He was remembering the 'talk' he and Kidou had the night before the game.

_"The fight will be in the second half," he said seriously. "Inspect Endou and the team's power in the first half." Kidou smirked._

_"First half?" the midfielder asked, smiling proudly. "Ten minutes is enough."_

A few more failed passes between the Raimon Team and Senbayama Junior High was once again on the offensive. Harano was speeding forward with the ball rolling quickly under his feet.

**"This is Senbayama's hissatsu technique!"** the announcer said excitedly. **"Run. Ball. Run!"**

Harano sped forward and he was almost a blur as he steered clear through Max, Kurimatsu, and even Domon's _Killer Slide_.

"You're all to slow for me!" he said as wind whipped his face.

"Watch out!" Haruna said, standing up. Aki, Megumi and Natsumi all looked towards the right-most side of the field anxiously.

"I'll block it," Kabeyama said seriously. He took up a brave stance and used his signature defense move.

"THE WALL!" A gigantic earthen wall appeared behind him. The move had successfully deflected the ball towards Kurimatsu.

"KURIMATSU!" Kabeyama yelled. The buck-toothed defender tried to gain possession of the ball but to no avail.

"It's too strong!" he said as the ball soared over him. Finally, Senbayama's real forward, Tanuchimaru, got hold of the ball. Everyone held their breath for whatever came next.

"SHINE..." A bright flash of light surrounded the forward, "...DRIVE!" Endou shielded his eyes from the brightness and before he knew it, Tanuchimaru had successfully earned a point.

The whistle sounded and the much-awaited word "GOAL!" was yelled into the microphone.

**"Senbayama takes the lead!"** The number one replaced the original zero on the LED scoreboard. **"This is a big turn-out! Senbayama, who has never lost a point, is already on the path to victory!"**

The defenders and Tanuchimaru gave each other enthusiastic high-fives, laughing happily. Endou frowned at first, but then regained his confidence.

"Don't mind it!" he said, clapping his gloved hands together. "The match has just started!" Kidou looked determinedly at the team, and then smirked.

"Kurimatsu," he began, "take two feet back from where you usually defend," he advised.

"Huh?" Kidou then turned to Max.

"And Matsuno, three feet when you pass to Gouenji and two-and-a-half for Domon. Make sure to pass it farther up front than you usually do."

"Eh?" The two players looked at each other confusedly. Coach Hibiki smiled approvingly as he looked at his watch. _10 minutes. 14 seconds._

"Onii-chan's doing something..." Haruna whispered to Megumi and Aki. The pair nodded.

"Okay, guys, put some spirit into it!" Endou yelled. He gave the field a long, sweeping look, and then his brown eyes traveled back to Kurimatsu.

"Kurimatsu! You're too far back!" he said. "Go up more!"

"Yeah, but Kidou-san told me to stay here!" the defender yelled back. "And he's told Matsuno to pass up farther than he usually does."

"Kidou did, huh?" Endou smiled. "Well then, let's see the tactics of a genius game strategist."

"Hey, Kurimatsu is too far from his usual place," Natsumi said. Aki and Haruna looked as well and agreed with her.

"We know. But let's see how it works that way," Megumi said quietly. Natsumi raised a brow at her.

"Really? How come?"

"Just watch. I see Kidou-san has made some adjustments," she said confidently. The whistle blew again, and all four girls returned their attention to the field.

"The match has started up again!" Gouenji kicked the ball to Max who successfully caught it, but it was soon swiped back by someone in a straw hat – Yamane.

"WOAH!"

**"Senbayama is on the attack again!"** The ball was now passed to a red-haired player – Ogoi.

"They're getting through!" Endou said tensely. Kurimatsu was able to steal the ball with a burst of speed before it got through to another player on the opponent's team. His dark black eyes scanned the field for an opening.

"Kurimatsu! Domon!" yelled Kidou. "Go on three feet ahead!"

"Three feet?" Kurimatsu looked hesitant, but still kicked the ball. To his surprise, Domon cleanly caught the pass.

"It worked!" he said happily. Endou was gaping.

"Max!" Domon called out. He was about to pass when Kidou warned him not to.

"Wait, Domon!"

_Ichi..._

_Ni..._

"Now!" Kidou cried out. Domon passed the ball on the spot, and Max had caught it as cleanly as he had.

**"OH! Raimon's passes are finally connecting!"** the commentator said in awe.

"Great job, Domon!" Endou cheered. The girls on the bench cheered happily as well.

"Keep pushing it in, Matsuno!" Kidou called. As they approached the Senbayama's goal nearer, he called out, "Pass it to Someoka!"

_Two-and-a-half feet ahead, _Max advised himself mentally. He passed the ball on that measurement.

"Piece of cake," Someoka said as he got ready to do _Dragon Crash_. The ball glowed a bright shade of blue and a similarly colored dragon followed it as it flew towards the net. Natsumi, Aki and Haruna all gasped hopefully.

"Not yet," Megumi said. Just then, their opponent's goal keeper, Ayano, fell from the sky, his hands clasped together.

"*MAKIWARI CHOP!" he yelled, effectively deflecting the ball and bringing it outside. Megane sighed disappointedly.

**"That was a nice save from Ayano!"** The said goalkeeper – clad in an electric-blue uniform with the same texture as his teammates – picked his nose carelessly. Natsumi made a disgusted noise at the sight.

"That was like pig snot," he said nonchalantly.

**"But that was the first attack we've seen from Raimon in this match!"** the announcer said over the loud cheers from the audience.

"That was awesome, Kidou!" Endou exclaimed, running towards the midfielder. "You really _are_a genius strategist!"

Kidou chuckled as the rest of the team gathered. "If you could call that strategizing, that is."

"Huh?" the players chorused.

"What do you mean?" Someoka asked.

"You don't realize your own strength," Kidou explained. "Your running and kicking abilities... Through your efforts, you have increased them greatly. However, with the individual differences, there would always be inconsistencies whenever you tried to play like you normally do."

"That was why our passes wouldn't connect," Kurimatsu said, raising a finger.

"I've only just adjusted those inconsistencies," Kidou said a bit humbly.

"So that's why Kidou-kun was put in," Aki said a few feet away. Natsumi nodded approvingly. Megumi and Haruna smiled.

"'Only'?" Endou repeated, a smile tugging at his lips. "That makes you even more awesome, Kidou! Just by playing with us a little, you've figured out this much!" Most of the team nodded in agreement. "You are a big, big, big, bit, BIG genius!" Endou praised, raising his arms skyward. Handa looked pretty down though.

As the first half continued, passes made by the Raimon Team connected neatly.

"Kazemaru! Pass it to Matsuno! Slow down by two counts," Kidou said to the blue-haired defender.

_Ichi..._

_Ni..._

"Yah!" Kazemaru's pass made it directly to Max's possession.

"Nice pass, Kazemaru!" Endou said, smiling. The Senbayama Team grinned a bit cockily.

"They're getting proud just because their passes are connecting," Tanuchimaru said.

"That's why you city-people are all _naïve_," Harano said, sneering.

The whistle sounded again. Max in possession of the ball, three people from the Senbayama Team – defenders Sumino, Yoneyama, and Yamane – all formed a wide triangle around him.

"*Kagome, kagome. Kagome, kagome," they chanted, arms raised, hands posed as if telling him to stop.

**"This is another one of Senbayama's defense tactics: Kagome, kagome!"**

"Max, pass!" Just then, all three defenders shot skyward and crashed into Max, stealing the ball over a haze of dust and smoke. Kidou was fortunately able to get the ball back with a quick slide.

"Someoka!" he yelled, passing the ball. Both Raimon forwards nodded.

"Dragon –" Back at the bench, Megumi clenched her fists and closed her eyes as tightly as possible. Aki noticed her tension and held her hand firmly.

"– Tornado!" Though her eyes were closed, she could still 'see' a bright blue light that turned orange, and Megumi held her breath.

"All right! There it is!" Endou said excitedly. As the flaming ball zoomed towards the posts, the Senbayama Team unleashed its full fury.

Defenders four and five – Makita and Shiotani – along with their goalkeeper Ayano, used the move that had gotten them this far in the tournament.

"INFINITE WALL!" A giant wall appeared behind them, quite unlike the one Kabeyama does, and stops the ball cold.

**"There it is! The move that's given Senbayama a reputation of never losing a point, the Infinite Wall!"**

"Like stepping on a bug," Ayano said cockily. One short whistle blast followed by a longer one signaled the end of the first half. The Raimon Team – even though they knew the score perfectly well – couldn't help but glance at the LED scoreboard and once they saw the point difference (1-0), they felt a blast of disappointment.

"Come on, guys, cheer up!" Endou said, pumping his fist. "We haven't lost yet! It's all right! We'll catch-up to them!"

"Let's go with Someoka as the 1-top formation lead for the second half," Kidou suggested. He was met with cries of confusion.

"O-_one_-top?"

"Although it is true that the _Infinite Wall_ is tough, it has a weakness," Kidou explained.

"A weakness, huh?"

"The thing is that the _Infinite Wall_ is a play made by three people. Someoka, pretend that you are attacking the number five defender as far as possible from the number four defender. If you do that, they won't be able to use the _Infinite Wall_ easily."

"That's an idea," Domon said. Handa frowned.

"Wait a sec. Are you sure we should hold Gouenji back?" Handa asked. Megumi stood up and ran to her twin's side.

"Shin'ichi, he has a point, Gouenji-san should –"

"That's not_our_ soccer," Handa continued as though Megumi had never spoke. "Gouenji and Someoka are our _two_-top. That's _our_ soccer!"

"Shin'ichi, try to understand that –" Megumi was once again cut short.

"That's true, but..."

"You don't understand," Kidou spoke.

"What?" Megumi laid a hand on her twin's shoulder as a warning.

"Get it? This is the _Football Frontier_. It's the tournament for every team in the nation to test their own competitive strength. And you're standing on the field for it right now. It's not the time to be playing happy-go-lucky soccer," Kidou said passionately. "You're at the Nationals level!"

Handa growled so lowly Megumi was the only one who heard him. She squeezed his shoulder even more and he finally took notice of her. He looked at her with pleading brown eyes and she returned her own gaze with a look that says: 'he's right'.

"I'm counting on you," Gouenji said suddenly. Someoka smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"Gouenji-san," Megumi whispered.

"Let's try it, Handa," Endou said. Handa looked at Megumi resentfully and she nodded.

"Fine," he said in defeat. Megumi then looked at Gouenji. She smiled at him. He nodded back.

* * *

This is our **s**occer!

* * *

The whistle made another loud piercing noise and the cheers from the audience increased volume.

**"Now the second-half begins!"**he said as the Senbayama Team started the kick-off.**"Only one point has been scored! Can Raimon break through the Infinite Wall?"**

"First, we need a score!" Endou said. "Tie up the score!"

Midfielder Ogoi charged towards the Raimon territory. As the other midfielder in the straw-hat passed the ball, Kidou manages to steal.

**"Kidou steals the ball! Someoka's coming up!"**

"I won't let you," defender Shiotani said. Kidou passes the ball not to Someoka – much to the Senbayama Team's surprise – but to Gouenji.

**"It's INAZUMA OTOSHI!"**

Like he said, Gouenji jumped up on Kabeyama's stomach and used it as a platform to kick the ball at a greater height at a stronger pace.

"Inazuma... OTOSHI!"

"They did it!" Endou said happily. His smile was quickly wiped off when the _Infinite Wall_ was used in such quick time.

"OH!"

"How did they do that so quickly?" Kazemaru asked, scowling. The game progressed more, *_Honoo no Kazamidori _being blocked effectively – but not before Aki warning Megumi to close her eyes again – and _Inazuma One_ as well by the _Infinite Wall_.

"I knew this was a bad idea, suddenly using a one-top formation," Handa said ruefully as they gathered up once more.

"What is wrong with you, everyone?" Endou asked seeing the looks that clearly said: 'we're going to lose', on everyone else's faces.

"We don't even have a hissatsu technique that would work," Kurimatsu said, frowning. Endou shook his head.

"Our real hissatsu technique is our passion to never give-up till the very end!"

"Oh..."

"The passion never to give-up..." Shourin repeated.

"It's been the same with all our matches. May it be Teikoku, or Nosei, or Occult, or any other guys! We came this far because we never gave-up, didn't we? The time I gave-up is the end! That's not our soccer, right, Handa?" He looked at the brunette.

"Oh!"

"_Our_ soccer is never to give-up till the very end, right? Then let's do it to the very end! OUR SOCCER!"

"Our soccer..." Handa muttered. He smiled. "Endou!"

"Endou's right!"

"Captain!"

"All right, we have five minutes left. Let's do it with all we've got!" Kidou cried.

"YEAH!"

* * *

This is our **s**occer!

* * *

It's Raimon's corner kick with Handa. Megumi clasped her hands over her chest.

_You can do it, minna... I know you can... Come on..._

The Raimon Team seemed to be revitalized with new energy, with everyone passing the ball back and forth and sending continuous shoots.

**"Attack, Raimon! You have two minutes left!"**

Handa was once again in possession of the ball.

_Our soccer... Our soccer..._

"Kidou!" the brunette yelled, passing the ball to the midfielder. The ball reached Kidou, no problem, but now...

"One, two. Kagome, kagome. Kagome, kagome..."

"Kidou!" Endou yelled, running towards the midfielder. He nodded and kicked the ball with a fierce passion. The ball turned a dark, sinister shade of purple and blue. As it reached the sky, it brought down purple and yellow lightning which filled the spectators with awe.

With Endou and Gouenji doing a half-somersault and Kidou kicking the ball in a triangular formation, the ball was sent flying towards Senbayama's _Infinite Wall_. The force of this new shoot broke through the supposedly 'unbreakable' defense, and the whistle blew. The stadium was silent... even the commentator was gaping at the ball that had successfully made a point.

...

...

...

Then... the whole place erupted with cheers.

**"The Infinite Wall has been broken through! Senbayama has finally lost a point! The record has finally been broken~!"**

Aki, Haruna and Natsumi hugged each other in joy. Megumi scanned the field once more and gave a thumbs-up to her twin and a huge smile to Gouenji. Both boys proudly smiled back.

"GREAT JOB, YOU GUYS!" she yelled happily.

"To break through the _Infinite Wall_... we should definitely call this the _Inazuma Break_!" Megane said, reflecting light off his glasses. He looked at the others on the bench, all of which who ignored him.

"Listen to me!" he whined.

"It got in..." Senbayama's coach said, sweating profusely.

* * *

This is our **s**occer!

* * *

"DRAGON... CRASH!" The final point had been made. The whistle blasted three times and the game was over.

"CAPTAIN! WE WON, CAPTAIN!" Shishido repeated over and over before he cried.

"Shishido..."

"Great job, bro," Megumi said, hugging her twin. He smiled back at her, reflecting the happiness she had in her similar chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, it was _our_ soccer," he said. "And it was Kidou and Gouenji and Endou and Someoka who did most of the work," he whispered. Kidou walked over to the pair and offered his hand to Handa. He accepted it gratefully. Megumi smiled softly at them.

"Hey, Shin'ichi always wanted to have _our soccer_. Don't mind him," she muttered to Kidou apologetically. "He's probably been on the team long enough to value the way they do it."

"His heart's in the right place," Kidou replied, grinning.

"Onii-chan!" a shrill voice cried happily.

"Haruna?"

"You're staying on the team, aren't you?" she asked, hugging her brother.

"And transferring schools."

"REALLY?"

"I still wonder why your last name is *Otonashi," Kidou said jokingly. Megumi and Handa smiled at each other with this brother-sister moment.

* * *

This is our **s**occer!

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kidou asked as he and Gouenji walked slowly down the path. The sun was giving everything around them a sepia tone, and their footsteps were echoing slightly in the silence. Suddenly, there was a crash nearby. The two of them ran towards the source of the noise.

"Endou?" Kidou asked, surprised as the said goalkeeper got knocked down by an oncoming tire.

"I knew you were here," Gouenji said. Endou winced before opening his eyes to see Kidou and Gouenji... upside-down.

* * *

The trio watched the clouds float lazily across the bright orange sky.

"Do you do that training often?" Kidou asked Endou as they sat on the bench.

"Yeah," Endou said, raising one arm. "It's the best thing to train my keeper skills!"

"Ah..."

"And besides," Endou continued, frowning slightly, "I let in a goal today. I need to power myself more!"

"But moderate yourself at least," Kidou said. "I'm sure no one likes it if you get yourself injured before a match."

"It's fine," Endou laughed. "I do this all the time!" Kidou looked at him questioningly.

"All the time...?" Endou gazed at the sunset.

"I want to be a great goalkeeper like my grandpa someday."

"So your starting point was when you were born as Endou Mamoru?" Kidou said thoughtfully.

"But boy was I surprised!" Endou said suddenly. "When you showed up on the field, I never imagined you would come to us!"

"Sorry for surprising you, then," Kidou said, smiling. Endou smiled back.

"But you know, I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"I've always been thinking that it would be fun playing with you, ever since I caught your first kick..." He remembered that fierce shot that marked the starting point of his and Kidou's soccer connection.

"Kidou. I'll be counting on you from now on," Endou said, standing up and offering his hand to Kidou. Gouenji smiled slightly, though his eyes kept their gaze on the orange sky.

"Yeah. Me too."

.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

* * *

Mou ichido: THIS IS OUR **S**OCCER!

* * *

_Vocabulary Check!_

*Mogura Feint = lit. Mole Feint

*Makiwari Chop = lit. Axe Chop

*Kagome = a pattern waved onto bamboo or something

*Honoo no Kazamidori = lit. Flame Weather Vane

*Otonashi = Quiet (_which is most likely the last thing Haruna would ever be_)

* * *

A few hours later... At the Kino residence...

Aki yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She turned of the desk lamp and stuffed her notebooks back into her bag, humming quietly.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Aki's green cellphone began to ring. Aki walked to it and picked it up. She sat on her bed and flipped it open.

"Who's this?" she asked herself, reading the unidentified number on the blinking screen twice. She pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Aki here," she said.

_..._

She gasped, her eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked quietly. "Ichinose-kun?"

* * *

_Coming up next...!_

EPISODE 19

[CHAPTER 004]

**THE GENIUS BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!**

CAPTAIN'S PROVERBS:

_"Our real hissatsu technique is our passion to never give-up till the very end!"_

– Endou Mamoru –


	7. The Genius Brought Back to Life! : 01

**Written By: **Rie  
**Beta By: **Rai  
**Revised By: **Rai

**x~: smile || dream || forever :~x**

* * *

.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

_"Are you kidding me?" she asked quietly. "Ichinose-kun?"_

.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

Aki and Domon waited anxiously in the midst of the noisy crowd. Domon stared intently at the LED screen that displayed the flight arrivals. Aki could hear the faint buzzing, ear-piercing noise that comes from a plane landing.

"Aki... One more time. Are you _sure _that phone call was... was _Ichinose_?" Domon asked, looking at her with wide-eyes. Aki kept her gaze at the screen. She clutched her bag tighter.

"Yeah," she said quietly, nodding. "He called me to say he's be arriving in Japan today." Domon hadn't bothered to close his mouth.

"But..." Domon said sadly, staring back at the screen. "He's..." A horrible and traumatic experience surfaced in both their minds.

_He, Aki and a brunette – Ichinose – were sitting at a small grassy area near the side of the road. A truck was honking a few feet away from them. Ichinose had caught sight of a small dog that was about to get run-over. Acting on reflexes alone, he threw the ball carelessly to his side and ran to the road. After that, everything came in slow motion._

_"ICHINOSE-KUN!" Aki yelled worriedly, tears spilling from her eyes._

After that, all they could remember was a bright flash of light and their beloved friend, crashing to the ground, unconscious, bleeding... hurt... After that, they've always thought that the ever-bright smile of Ichinose would never be seen... ever.

"Ichinose died in that accident," Domon said gravely, although until now he still couldn't accept that fact. "He was taken to some big-name hospital in a far-away city, but he didn't make it... That's what Ichinose's dad told us over the phone."

Aki remained silent with pursed lips. Nonetheless, Domon continued.

"If he's alive, how come he's never contacted us once before today? Why would he pretend to have... died?"

Aki looked up hopefully, her eyes shining with hope.

"We'll know once we see him. I want to see Ichinose-kun alive and happy, don't you, Domon?" Aki asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Raimon Junior High grounds...

"Where's Kino-senpai... and Nikkou-senpai?" Haruna asked curiously, looking around for any sign of the two managers. She then caught sight of a male brunette watching the boys on the field.

"I wonder if he's thinking of joining..." Haruna said, cocking her head to one side. She faintly heard Someoka doing his signature _Dragon __Crash_. The mysterious male brunette's black eyes widened. He smiled as the glowing blue ball zoomed towards Endou.

"_NEKKETSU PUNCH!_" Endou said, effectively stopping the ball with a flaming fist. The ball rolled over lazily to the brunette.

"Oh?" he said, picking up the ball and staring at it blankly for a few seconds.

"HEY! Could you kick that back here?" Endou called from the posts, waving his arms. The new brunette smiled and started to dribble the ball onto the field happily.

"Huh?" Kurimatsu and Handa nodded to each other and tried to block his way, but he effectively maneuvered around them. Haruna gasped from the benches. The boy grinned at the dumbfounded pair behind them, who in turn grinned back.

"Wow, he was able to dodge those two so neatly!" Kidou and Gouenji looked up to see what she was talking about. Endou said, "Whoa!" to himself.

The unknown brunette then stopped the ball just outside the penalty area. He smiled up at Endou as a form of request.

"Bring it on!" Endou said, taking up a stance. The boy nodded and did a back flip. He spun on his arms in a counter-clockwise direction.

"_SPINNING SHOOT_!" he yelled, kicking the ball as he revolved.

"_GOD HAND_!" Endou cried, summoning the said keeper move. A yellow hand appeared and caught the ball. Endou's foot slipped back a good five inches before he stopped it. The ball was still smoking in Endou's open hand.

"You win," the brunette said, walking up to Endou. Endou smiled up at him.

"You would've gotten it in if you'd shot inside the penalty area," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's an amazing technique you have there," the boy praised as he looked up to the sky.

"Thanks!"

"I wish I could show that to my friends back in America," he said fondly. Endou's eyes widened slightly.

"You play soccer in America?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. I was recently chosen as a candidate to represent the Junior Team," he said proudly.

"I've heard about that," Kidou said, crossing his arms. "They say there's a genius Japanese player who would be a shoo-in to represent America in the future."

The boy smiled up at them.

"Is that you?" Shin'ichi asked. The team gathered up around the boy and started to interview him.

"I wonder what happened to Ichinose-kun," Aki said as they walked back onto the field. "He wasn't on the plane he said he'd be on, and I can't reach him on his phone." Domon shrugged carelessly.

"For the time being, let's wait for him to – hey, what's going on over there?" Domon and Aki stopped short at they caught sight of the team members huddled around.

"So why did you come to Japan?" one of them asked.

"I have to visit an old friend in this school," he replied.

"Um, guys, what's up?" Aki asked curiously, trying to see what it was about. Endou wriggled out of the circle.

"Oh, Kino!" Endou said excitedly. "Come on here! There's this guys who's really good in soccer and – ACK!"

Without any warning, the boy they'd been huddled around charged out of the group and hugged Aki tightly.

"EEHHHH~" the team cooed. Domon and Endou were staring at the pair with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Aki asked, blushing as she stood still. The boy didn't release her from the hug.

"H-Hey!" Domon cried indignantly. "What do you think you're – _oh_?" The boy released Aki from the hug. Domon and Aki's eyes widened in recognition.

"It's been a while, guys," the brunette said. Aki's eyes shone.

"Eh..."

"It's me," the boy said, doing a gesture with two of his fingers and winking at Aki.

"I-Ichinose-kun!" Aki said happily, her eyes brimming with unshed tears of joy.

"Tadaima, Aki..." he said, beaming. Aki hugged him tightly.

"Ichinose-kun..." she whispered.

* * *

"Why weren't you at the flight you were supposed to be in?" Aki asked in a disapproving yet joking tone.

"I managed to catch an earlier plane than the one I had in mind, so I thought I'd surprise you!" Ichinose said, smiling. He turned to Domon. "Though I never expected Domon to be in the same school, though."

Domon put his hands on the back of his head casually. "Meh, I'm just an afterthought compared to Aki," he said cheekily. Ichinose and Aki laughed. Ichinose then fell silent and gazed at the sky with a small frown on his face. He knew the time had come for him to explain why.

"The doctor back then said I wouldn't be able to play soccer anymore..." Ichinose said sadly. "Everything around me grew pitch-black and I grew bitter and depressed..."

Aki and Domon frowned as well.

"I didn't want you two to see me like that, so I asked my dad to tell you that I'd... died."

"Oh, I understand," Aki said sympathetically. Ichinose wiped the frown off his face and smiled.

"But you know I couldn't have just given-up on soccer completely. That's why I kept rehabilitating myself every single day since then... You remember that promise, don't you?"

* * *

_"Guys, let's make a promise... We'll play soccer together!"_

* * *

"It was thanks to that promise that I was able to overcome those hard times..." Ichinose looked up hopefully. "And now that I'm able to play, I plan on making America a soccer nation!"

Aki smiled happily as Domon chuckled.

"So it's the complete revival of the genius midfielder, Ichinose Kazuya," Domon said.

"I'm a genius?" Ichinose asked playfully.

"HEY! ICHINOSE!" Endou called enthusiastically from the goal-posts. "Let's play!"

"O-okay!" Ichinose replied, smiling back at him. He stood up. "Domon?"

"Okay." The defender followed him back on the field. Aki beamed.

"Aki-chan!" a completely different voice called out this time. Aki looked around and saw a female brunette with chocolate brown eyes running towards her.

"Oh, Megumi-chan! Where've you been?" Aki asked curiously as Megumi sat down on the bench, panting.

"Oh – _pant_ – I just had something to – _pant_ – attend to..." she replied vaguely. She scanned the field. "Hey! Who's that?" she asked, pointing towards Ichinose.

"Ichinose Kazuya. He's an old friend of mine," Aki said happily. Megumi saw her bright expression.

"A pretty special one by the looks of it," she said, smirking slightly. Aki blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking at the other direction.

"Haha, sure you don't," Megumi said, poking her shoulder. "Hey, your friend's great at soccer!" she said as Ichinose dribbled the ball past Shishido. Endou watched him expectantly while Gouenji observed him intently.

Kidou darted in-front of him, blocking his path. Ichinose smirked and did a clean heel lift. Kidou smirked.

"Gotcha!" Kidou jumped up to steal the ball, but was surprised to see it curve past him and back into Ichinose's possession.

_He __was __able __to __predict __my __heel __lift... __Cool... _Ichinose thought happily.

_He saw through that and made the ball curve. And all through the heel on top of that..._

Ichinose ran back up the field with Kidou chasing him from behind.

"He's on the same level as Kidou?" Gouenji said in surprise. "No, it looks like his skills go even beyond that!"

"All right! Next up is a penalty kick showdown between him and me!" Endou said excitedly.

"Here I come!" Ichinose said as he placed the ball carefully on the ground. Endou took up his stance.

"Right!" At this, Ichinose placed a well-aimed kick to the near-left corner of the net, scoring a goal.

"He's amazing, to be able to score at the last possible moment," Kabeyama said.

"His abilities are amazing," Kidou agreed.

"One more! I'll be sure to catch it this time!" Endou said.

* * *

"They've been at it for an hour now!" Haruna said, smiling. Aki giggled.

"Both of them hate to lose," Aki said. This time, Haruna giggled.

"They're really alike, aren't they? Even if they look completely different."

"Yeah, I've always thought so too, ever since I met Endou-kun..." Aki said softly.

"Aki-chan, I can't stay for long..." Megumi said, gathering up her things. Haruna looked at her inquiringly.

"Why not?" she asked. Megumi shrugged.

"I just have some... stuff to do," she said. "But don't forget to update me next practice, 'kay? Who knows what might happen!" And with that, she slung her bag on her shoulder and ran inside the school.

"Where does she keep running off too?" Aki muttered to herself, clearly suspicious.

* * *

"This is a good team!" Ichinose said, grabbing a towel and wiping his face. "You've been playing soccer with amazing people!" he added, his voice sounding muffled.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Aki teased, smiling.

"You could say that, but my team in America won't lose to them!"

"You're really back to your old cheerful self," Aki said happily.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for worrying you," Ichinose apologized as a breeze ruffled their hair.

"Nah, it's okay..." Aki said.

"But still, I'm glad you two forgave me for what I did." Aki smiled at him once more as she stared down the field. Ichinose followed her gaze.

"You like Endou, don't you?" he asked. Aki gasped.

"I can tell..." said Ichinose, "...because I like him too." Aki blushed.

"U-uh, I've never thought of Endou-kun _that_ way," she said, waving her hands in-front of her face as an added gesture. Ichinose smiled at her knowingly. She looked away, pouting.

"Oh, you..." she said, but she smiled nonetheless and so did Ichinose.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

* * *

**From Rai-chan:**

_Sorry this came in extremely late, and I love you guys for following it - much more reading it! All the best, and I wish you all success far greater than mine! GANBARIMASU! **AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUBAKI SASUKE OF SKET DANCE! PAPPIPPAPPE!**_

**From Rie:**

_Heard about the awards, and I never expected that, really! You guys are so nice to us and I promise that I'll do my best to make you NOT disappointed!_**  
**

* * *

_"Endou! There's something I'd like to try out with you in memory of us becoming friends..." Ichinose said determinedly._

_"Okay, let's do it!" Endou said, punching his fist into his other hand._

_"Can you help us out, Domon?"_

_"You're not thinking of doing...?"_

_"Yeah, Tri-Pegasus."_

* * *

_..in memory of us becoming friends..._

**x~:****smile****:~x**

**- because it's the best thing you can give to a friend.**

**x~:****dream:~x**

**- because nothing is _im_possible to anybody with a dream.**

**x~:forever:~x**

**- learn to keep trying, and trying, and trying.**

* * *

**hugs, kisses, strawberries and chocolate,**

**Rie and Rai~x**


	8. The Genius Brought Back to Life! : 02

**...**

**smile and dream forever.**

* * *

**Written By: **Rie  
**Beta By: **Rai  
**Revised By: **Rie

**x~: smile || dream || forever :~x**

* * *

.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

_"Endou! There's something I'd like to try out with you in memory of us becoming friends..." Ichinose said determinedly._

_"Okay, let's do it!" Endou said, punching his fist into his other hand._

_"Can you help us out, Domon?"_

_"You're not thinking of doing...?"_

_"Yeah, Tri-Pegasus."_

.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

"We still – _pant__ – _can't get – _pant_– ourselves – _pant_– synchronized," Ichinose said, trying to catch his breath. Endou collapsed and laid down on the ground; Domon followed, sitting tiredly beside him.

"Another failure," Domon said dejectedly, shaking his head.

"What do you – _pant_– mean, Ichinose?" Endou asked, getting to his feet once more. Ichinose pointed towards the lines on the field they've made previously.

"These lines," he said, running a finger across the one he had made, "show that we're not doing it right. The move only works when all three lines intersect at _one_ point."

"Okay," Endou said, rubbing his chin. "Let's do it. One more time!"

Domon and Ichinose stood up as well, eyes sparkling determinedly.

"Oh, fine, let's do it," Domon said. All three of them went back to each of their starting points. Endou on the right, Ichinose in the middle with the ball and Domon on the left.

"Ready?" Ichinose asked the two. They nodded. "And... _GO!_"

All three ran towards a single point with a sudden burst of speed. Aki looked at them hopefully.

_"Tri-Pegasus __is a __move __that __would work__when __the __power __of __three __people __who __intersect __each other__while __running __at __top __speed... __is __combined __in __a _single_point...__When __all __that __power __is __transferred __to __the __ball... __we __get __Tri-Pegasus," _Ichinose's voice rang in Aki's ear.

The point where three of them met erupted in blue flames. The team looked at it hopefully. Endou, Domon and Ichinose doubled back and jumped after the flying ball.

"LET'S GO!" Endou yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Domon and Ichinose seemed expectant for a few seconds when a sudden strong gust of wind blew them down again.

"Another failure!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Oh, guys..."

"We almost had it," Ichinose said. They all looked at the line marks. The one coming from the left was the only one off-course.

"It was my fault," Endou said apologetically, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "The three of us were supposed to intersect at a single point, but I'm the only one who's off by a margin."

Domon sighed.

"We must've challenged it a hundred times by now," he said. "We could give-up now, but I'm not expecting either of you will."

"Come on, guys! One more! I know we can do this," Endou said determinedly, clenching his gloved hands. Ichinose nodded.

"Sure! I'm not good at giving-up anyways," Ichinose said, smiling.

"I knew you'd say that," Domon said, scratching his head. "But I'll help out as long as you guys need me."

Returning once again to their starting points, Ichinose, Domon, and Endou all looked at the field persistently.

"GO!" After Ichinose's signal, the three repeated their running action. Once in the air, they were all blown back down again.

They did it... again... and again... and again... neither one of them gave-up on the move. Every time they repeated it, Aki and Haruna would wince while the boys would groan and sigh.

"You know what I think?" Haruna said after what seemed like the fourth time.

"Hm?" Aki replied as Ichinose, Endou, and Domon fell to the ground... for the fourth time.

"They won't be using that technique in the Nationals... so what's the point of practicing it?"

"There doesn't need to be a point," Aki said gently. "The three of them just want to perfect it this technique _together_."

"You know... boys are weird sometimes," Haruna said.

"Yeah, they are, but that's what makes us cheer them on, don't you think?" Aki said.

"Hm, fair point." The two of them smiled at each other and thought of the same thing.

"_YOU CAN DO IT GUYS!_"

* * *

"MOM! I have a few friends coming by!" Endou yelled at the top of his voice as he scrambled around his room.

"Wha-?"

"Make lots of food, okay, Mom?" Endou requested as he ran down the stairs, nearly stumbling on the last step.

"WHA-?"

"Later~"

"Wait, Mamoru!" his mother called back. "Where are you going?"

"Training," Endou called back. "We have to make Tri-Pegasus work by tomorrow!"

"Well, be careful, Mamoru," his mother advised.

"I'll be back in time for dinner, Mom!"

* * *

Gouenji walked down the hall silently as he got off the elevator. He looked around for anything (or anyone) familiar as he walked. Finally, he saw the sign he'd been looking for.

_Gouenji Yuuka._

He opened the door slowly and saw a familiar sight. His little sister, Yuuka, was lying in a hospital bed in a state of comatose. The familiar sound of a machine beeping... a few wires trailing from the bed to that beeping machine.

"Yuuka," he whispered. He didn't bother to go in and he closed the door with a snap.

Meanwhile... a few levels above or below... or in a completely different hospital...

_Genda Kojirou_

"_They've_ made it to the semi-finals," a boy with spiky brick-red hair said grimly, propping his elbow in his knee. He stared at the boy in-front of him.

"I know," Kidou replied in the same grim tone. Genda looked at his seriously. His face had orange lines trailing from both of his eyes to his cheeks.

"We're counting on you," Genda said. Kidou nodded determinedly.

"I'll make sure to bring Zeus down."

And back to Gouenji...

The screen in the elevator flashed the number three. He walked out slowly and scanned his surroundings.

"I thought she'd be here," he whispered to himself. He gave the floor a sweeping look and glimpsed a chocolate-haired someone turn down the hall. "Is that...?"

He walked after the brunette slowly, not bothering to make a sound.

"What the-!" he heard the person gasp. It was a girl, and the voice was familiar. "Shin'ichi! What're _you _doing here?"

"Handa?" Gouenji whispered to himself.

"Shin'ichi, what are you doing here?" the female voice repeated.

"Meg, I was _looking _for you!" Handa replied, shaking his head. Megumi chuckled.

"Aw, is little bro worried about me?" she teased.

"_Little _bro?" the male brunette snorted. "Hey, I'm the one here named Shin'_ichi_, not you."

"Shin'ichi is your HANDA family name," Megumi corrected. "Who knows if it's your _real _name?"

"Whatever," Handa scoffed. "Well, anyways, why are you here?"

"Why? _WHY?_ Dude, are you _really_ my brother – my twin? I'm here to – give me a sec – _re-mem-ber!_" she said, laughing.

"That isn't a good excuse."

"Excuse?"

"You didn't attend practice today," Handa said. Megumi blinked twice.

"I was off doing something!"

"What 'something'?" Shin'ichi said, using air-quotes.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm your brother!" Handa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh... I have my own life, _brother_," Megumi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, just tell me! I'll keep it to myself, promise!" Shin'ichi pleaded, raising one hand as a form of promise.

"Okay, fine! I was off visiting someone here, okay?" she said.

"Who?" Handa asked curiously. Megumi waved her hand as a form of dismissal.

"_That_ is for me to know... and for you to never find out," she said sneakily. She glanced at her watch and gasped when she saw the time.

"Look at that, Meg. We've only barely met and we're already so close that bickering is in our blood." Handa laughed. "We really must be related."

"Is that really a good thing to you?" she asked teasingly, glancing at her watch. "And don't you anywhere to go? People to meet? Places to be?

"A _quarter _to _six_?" he repeated, his voice rising slightly. "I have to go! We're going to Endou's place to know more about Ichinose!"

"My advice exactly, Ichi," Megumi advised, pushing him farther down the opposite direction. Gouenji knew immediately that they were headed to the hall where he was and he immediately turned down the opposite corridor and hid.

The twins walked to the elevator, pressed the down button, and after a few seconds of waiting, climbed in the elevator. As the doors clanked shut, Gouenji came out of hiding.

* * *

"Um, hello?" Aki called out as she stared oddly at the pile of shoes on the Endou residence's doormat.

"Ah! It's you, Aki, dear!" Endou's mother greeted from the kitchen. "Could you please lend me a hand here?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" she said confusedly, running to the kitchen.

"I had my hands full because the whole team dropped one-by-one, wanting to listen to Ichinose-kun's story," Endou's mother said fondly. Aki stared at the ceiling as she rolled a rice-ball.

"Oh..." _For __once __in __my __life, __I __wish __I __could __be __a __boy __as __well... __just __for __today, __so __I __can __talk __about __soccer __with __them __too... _She could faintly hear the boyish laughter emanating from the second floor.

* * *

_The following day..._

Ichinose placed the ball down, trying to put it on the correct point. He stared at the goal determinedly. He dusted his sky-blue polo-shirt carefully.

_I'm going back to America this afternoon... Until then... we're going to make Tri-Pegasus work! _he promised himself.

Aki saw the intent look on Ichinose's face. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer. Ichinose looked at the two boys beside him.

"Endou?" The goalkeeper nodded. "Domon?" The defender did the same.

"Let's do this!" Endou exclaimed.

"And... GO!" The words were barely out of Ichinose's mouth when the trio ran into one crucial point. After the usual explosion of blue-flames, the sound of a horse, the three were once again blown down.

"We're so close," Domon muttered to himself as Endou winced slightly.

"We've still got time," Ichinose said.

"One more!" Endou said, clenching his fist. Aki clasped her hands tighter and closed her eyes. _I __wish __I __could __help __them, _she thought desperately.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice cried out. Megumi ran to them, panting. She flopped down on the bench, clutching a stitch on her bright-red T-shirt.

"What happened to you?" Aki asked worriedly. She scanned the girl before her. She was wearing a bright-red T-shirt and jeans, and her wavy brown hair had been blown messy by the wind.

"I had to – _pant_– do some stuff... I'm – _pant_– sorry!" she apologized, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"It's okay..." Haruna said uncertainly.

"So – _pant_ – how are they doing?" Megumi asked, looking at Endou, Ichinose and Domon panting as hard as she was.

"They still can't get it right... and – oh! Megumi, you shouldn't be here!" Aki exclaimed. Handa, who was curled up along with the others, turned in their direction.

"_Omae!_" he cried out, running to her. "Where did you go this time!"

"Like I said, me to know, you to find out," Megumi replied shortly, waving him off. Handa gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Anyways," Aki said, ignoring the twin's short quarrel. "Megumi-chan, this isn't the best place to be!"

"How come?" Megumi asked curiously. "Unless..."

"Yep," Aki said a bit sadly.

"I hate this. Not being able to watch practice because of it. I sometimes wish I could recover from it..." Megumi said, sighing. "But you know what happens when _it _happens..."

"I'm sure you'll recover," Aki reassured. Megumi shrugged.

"I just hope I recover in-time for the Finals or something... I'd hate to miss that," she said.

"You can do it," Aki encouraged, smiling. Megumi smiled back. She left then, but had plans of coming back soon after.

_I'm __going __to __watch __them __practice..._she thought as she walked away. Handa watched her worriedly.

_She gave up _too _easily. That's not something she'd do_.

* * *

As the boys failed one attempt after another, time seemed to go by faster than usual. From the 2:00 PM when Aki last checked her watch to 3:20...

_I __wish... __I __could...THAT'S IT! _And at that point, the feldgrau-haired manager snapped her eyes open in realization. She watched Endou, Ichinose, and Domon pant... and remembered the time when Ichinose, Domon and Nishigaki had made the move.

"I got it!" She looked at the trio determinedly. With all the courage she could muster, she took a deep breath and walked forward.

"It's no use..." Kabeyama sighed. He, Kurimatsu, Shourin, and Shishido watched absently as Aki walked onto the field bravely.

"Huh? Manager?" Aki smiled at them.

"I just remembered something," she said. "In order to make Pegasus fly... it needs a maiden's prayers." She winked at them.

The four boys blinked. "A maiden's prayer...?" The four looked at each other confusedly. "Huh?"

"One – _pant_– more... Oh? Kino?" The trio looked up at her. She looked at them intently.

"I'll act as your landmark," she stated, her arms rigid at her side. "I'll stand at the point where the three of you will intersect, so you'll know where to cross."

"Manager! That's dangerous!" Kabeyama warned. Aki didn't look back.

"It'll be okay..." she said. "I... I believe in them..."

"Aki..." Ichinose looked at her straight in the eyes and immediately understood. Endou seemed to get the idea as well.

"Captain!" Kurimatsu stepped forward. "If she stands at the point and you fail, she'll –"

"That's why we'll make it work!" Endou said, pumping his fist. "She believes we can do this!"

"Heh..."

"Right? If someone believes in you with all their heart..."

"You respond through action, right?" Ichinose continued, still looking at Aki.

"Huh?"

Domon scratched his head. "Man, this is the same thing that happened years ago!"

"Really?"

"Mhm. When we made Tri-Pegasus work for the first time, Aki was standing at the point back then as well..." He could clearly remember Aki appealing to him, Domon and Nishigaki.

_"Come on!" Aki said, stamping her foot stubbornly. Domon and Nishigaki shook their heads in disapproval._

_"You could get hurt," Domon said._

_"No, I won't! It's a great idea, come on!" she pleaded. She looked at Ichinose hopefully. He considered it for a moment._

_"Are you sure?" he asked. Aki nodded her head determinedly. "Then we'll do it!"_

"Endou, I said the same thing that you just said to Aki," Ichinose said, looking at Aki one more time. "When someone believe in you with all their heart..."

Endou nodded. "...You respond through action." All three boys looked at Aki. She nodded.

* * *

Aki stood rigid at the spot where the three boys were to intersect. Ichinose sighed.

"We only have _one _chance, guys, got it?" Ichinose warned. "If we don't do this right, we never will. And we'll lose a maiden in the process."

"Maiden," Domon said incredulously, looking around. "I see no fair maiden."

"Whoever said that the maiden was fair, huh, Domon?" Ichinose said, grinning, all anxiousness gone for a moment. Aki sent the two boys a playful glare.

"I too am a fair maiden!" she said with a smug grin, taking her position.

"_Right._"

"Let's do this, Domon! Endou!

"_Yeah!_"

"And... GO!" The same process of them taking on a burst of speed... and now with Aki as their landmark. Aki closed her eyes tightly, throwing caution into the wind.

"We'll do it this time!" all three exclaimed.

The three boys launched themselves skyward. Ichinose was the first to land his feet on the glowing blue ball, followed by Endou and then Domon. They hoped for the best.

"_TRI-PEGASUS!_" they yelled in unison. The team gasped. The ball zoomed into the goal, blue and white flames trailing it.

"Wow..."

"We did it..."

"_YATTA!_" the four said happily, enveloping each other in a tight group hug.

"We did it! We did it!" Endou repeated giddily.

"YEAH! We did it, Endou!" he replied just as happily. "Thank you, Domon."

"How was that!" he cried triumphantly, grinning madly.

"Yeah," Aki said, tears in her eyes. "That was great you guys." Then she suddenly felt an added amount of weight behind her.

"Huh?" She saw at least four more people joining the group-hug.

"Ehehe..."

"We wanted to protect the manager too, right?" Shishido said, smiling. Kurimatsu, Shourin, and Kabeyama bobbed their heads. Endou stared at them.

"What happened?"

"Well, when you flew into the sky, Manager was nearly burned by the fire..." Kabeyama explained.

"So we came in to shield her," Kurimatsu continued, scratching his nose.

"You guys," Endou said, smiling. "That is wonderful of you!" Aki laughed as Endou took in Kurimatsu in a headlock.

"You know, we weren't the only ones who were prepared in case something went wrong," Kurimatsu said humbly, motioning towards the others. The rest of the team were holding first-aid kits and a stretcher.

"Minna... THANK YOU!" Endou cried, his eyes shining with tears.

"You know, Aki... This team is the best!" Ichinose said, grinning.

"Uh-huh!"

"Endou, I'm really glad to have met you," Ichinose said, grinning at the team.

"YEAH!" Endou smiled back as Ichinose did his signature flick-thingy.

* * *

"That was really pretty," someone behind said softly. "Yeah, I'm glad I stayed.

"Figures," Handa said, spinning on his heel. "I expected this much from you, sis.

"Betcha you're proud of me right now, huh, Shin'ichi?"

"Actually, I'm more worried about your _sanity _more that anything else, Megu."

"Oh, stop sounding like my big brother. It didn't hurt at all," she said, smiling.

"I wonder why..." Handa asked himself. Megumi shrugged.

"Maybe it's because the f-fire we were in was orange and red... not blue and white, I guess," she said in an off-hand voice.

"Well, that's... that's... that's great!" Handa beamed. Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Finally a move!"

"Let's go tell everybody!"

"Let's not," she said quickly, taking his wrist. "I wanna keep on experimenting on this, got that?"

* * *

Endou and Aki stared up at the sky which was painted in hues of vermillion, tangerine and saffron creating a beautiful pallet of colors. A plane was zooming above them, leaving a trail of white smoke.

"Do you think that's his plane?" Endou asked.

"Yeah, probably..."

"ICHINOSE!" Endou yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth and calling out to the sky. "Let's play together some time!"

"_Yeah, let's!_" another voice replied from behind. Aki's eyes widened.

_It __can't __be..._And her hunch was true. There was Ichinose Kazuya in his full, living glory.

"Ichinose?"

"W-why?"

"That was the first time in my life I've ever felt that... that pumped-up," he said, smiling as he closed his eyes. "That's why I think I'll stay here a bit longer."

He pulled out something – a piece of paper – from his front pocket. "What the–!" The sounds of paper being torn apart filled the air. Ichinose threw the small pieces of what's left of his plane ticket lazily into the air.

"I wanna play soccer with the same people who feel the same exhilaration for the same thing..." Ichinose said passionately. Aki and Endou smiled at him.

"Right then! Welcome to the team!" Endou said, shaking hands with their new teammate as Aki smiled at the two brunettes.

"Glad to have you with us!" another voice said suddenly, and now everyone in the team was huddled around the three.

"Us too!"

"Welcome to the team!"

"Same here!"

Aki beamed. Megumi stood beside her and smiled as well. She turned around.

"Is that...?"

"MINNA-SAN!" A shrill voice cried out. Haruna ran towards the team, waving her hand in the air.

"Otonashi-san?"

"Your next opponent has been decided," Haruna said, panting in-front of them.

"Really? Who?" Endou asked curiously, looking at the girl. Haruna allowed herself five seconds before speaking. She looked at them worriedly and then her eyes rested on Gouenji.

"Y-your next opponent will be... Kidokawa Seishuu," she said. Everyone looked at Gouenji in surprise, wondering how he would react. The forward's eyes widened slightly.

"Kidokawa... what?" Megumi repeated, startled by the worried looks the team threw at Gouenji. Aki looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Megumi, I forgot you weren't familiar with us that much yet," Aki said, laughing nervously at the end. Megumi shrugged lightly.

"So... who are the people from... Kidokawa Seishuu, was it?"

"Kidokawa Seishuu was Gouenji-san's previous school," Haruna explained. Megumi looked at Gouenji inquiringly.

"Oooh..." she said in understanding. The whole Raimon Soccer Club fell silent after that... Then Megumi looked as if a soccer ball had slammed her in the gut.

"Something wrong?" Haruna asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Haruna. Just need to get going." She gave them a swift smile, trying to yank her bag from her twin's grip. "Let go, Shin'ichi. I'm in a rush."

"Rush my – Where do you keep running off to?"

"I have some people to meet," she said distractedly. Handa glared at her.

"Who?"

"That's for me to –"

"I'm your _brother _and I have every _right _to know. _Tell me __now_," the boy demanded, and the team looked shocked. They had always known the brunette someone who never really showed that much aggravation. He was usually a person who was gentle and left you alone without anything else to say.

"I'm meeting my classmates," she replied shortly, waving him off as though he was never mad. Shin'ichi kept a cold stare at her but nodded. The whole team looked extremely confused.

"Aren't we your classmates?" Aki asked, diverting the team's attention from the previous Kidokawa Seishuu-related one.

"No, I think she meant her _old _classmates," Handa explained. He looked at Megumi who was looking blankly at him, as if asking, "_how did you know that?_"

"Is that where you've been running off to?" Aki asked, looking at Megumi questioningly. The brunette nodded.

"Yep," she replied calmly. "They're not so enthusiastic about me transferring schools so suddenly, to be honest, so I've been trying to sort it out with them lately."

Endou, Aki, Haruna, and Handa frowned at her.

"Hey? Don't get all sad on me, will you?" Megumi said, a bit annoyed. "This isn't any of your fault, so there. AND _I_ was the one who decided to transfer so quickly."

"But –"

"And _you_ –" she looked at Handa "– didn't force me to. Okay?"

Handa nodded mutely. Megumi grinned slightly.

"Good ahoge-nii," she teased. "Anything to pass on to the others?"

Handa sighed in defeat. "Say 'hi' to Yakigari for me at least. _And _remind him to send over that video of your summer festival soon."

"How the _heck _did you know about that?"

"Ahoge-nii has his sources."

"It was _Yuujin, _wasn't it?"

"I find him _very_ endearing."

She rolled her eyes,before breaking into a sprint out of the gates, leaving the team dumbstruck and completely bemused beyond reason.

.

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

.

* * *

**From Rai-nee-chan:**

_Abe Atsushi is love, love, love. **FAITH**._

**From Rie:**

_So late, so late! I'm so sorry!_

* * *

_"If you only _knew _how positively chaotic the Heiwa Class is, Captain, trust me... It would take you forever to get used to being poked in the eye."_

_Endou's hand shot up to just below his eyes. "Poked?"_

_"Don't ask, otherwise I'd be forced to ask for a demonstration." She smiled in an odd, twisted way. "Or introduce a victim."_

_"What!"_

_"Have some _**faith**_ in me, Captain. You do _not _want to acquaint your eyes with her fingers."_

* * *

hope we get to 2,000 hits before the next update. not gonna bother to ask for any reviews, but they'd still be loved greatly.


End file.
